


Monstrosity

by cloudwisp



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot, Pointless fluff, this is so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudwisp/pseuds/cloudwisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa turns up to the bus stop with a monstrosity around his neck he likes to think is a tie. It's not beautiful. Rei fixes it for him and gets all flustered in the process. This is so pointless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monstrosity

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy!

“Rei-chan! Rei-chan!” the unmistakable voice called. 

Rei turned to see Nagisa racing toward him. He looked hastily dressed as if he had thrown on his uniform in a matter of seconds; his tie hung around his neck in a very interesting knot, one trouser leg was tucked into his socks and he was in the process of pulling on his blazer. His hair was messier than usual, curls sticking out at random angles.

“Morning, Rei-chan!” Nagisa chirped when he reached Rei. He planted his hands on his thighs leaned forward, breathing hard. “I made it before the train! I was sure I’d miss it.”

Rei nodded. His eyes were drawn to the messily tied garment around the shorter boy’s neck. Nagisa looked up.

“What are you looking at? Did I get something on my shirt?” Nagisa straightened up and started searching his immaculate white shirt.

“No. It’s your tie. What kind of knot is that?” Rei asked with a frown.

“I was in a rush and it just kind of happened. Why? Does it look cool?” Nagisa wondered excitedly.

“Most certainly not. It is not beautiful, Nagisa-kun.”

“Oh…”

“Here, let me do it,” Rei suggested.

Nagisa stepped closer to Rei with an innocent smile and lifted his head to bare his neck. 

The darker haired boy felt his face heat up as he raked his eyes over the pale skin of the other’s neck and the enticing expanse where Nagisa’s shirt opened up. Rei flipped up the collar on Nagisa’s shirt and untied the monstrosity around the blonde’s neck. He re-positioned the tie so both sides were exactly the right length and began  
to twist them together, in no time Nagisa was left with a perfect tie. 

Rei folded the collar back over and felt his blush deepen as his fingers brushed the other boy’s neck, the skin soft under his fingertips.

“There.” Rei stepped back and admired his work with a small smile. “It is beautiful now.”

“Rei-chan, are you okay? You look very red…” Nagisa’s voice was full of concern but he wore a mischievous smile.

“I’m fine, just feeling a bit warm. That’s all,” Rei dismissed it.

Nagisa giggled knowingly, “Okay, Rei-chan.”

He finally looked down and saw the neat knot displayed there. “Wow, that’s the best tie ever to grace my neck! Thank you so much!”

The taller boy cleared his throat, “It is only your tie. It’s no problem.”

“Maybe you ought to tie it tomorrow for me too,” Nagisa said, he battered his eyelashes and Rei seemed to be taken in by it.

“Yes, Nagisa-kun. Of course. It will be beautiful all the time then.” 

"Just like Rei-chan!" Nagisa practically sang. He leaned up, kissed Rei on the cheek and pulled back with a grin. Without thinking, Rei’s hand lifted and ghosted across his heated cheek where he swore he could still feel the shorter boy’s lips. He zoned out, a small smile upturning his lips at the comment and display of affection.

He was snapped back into reality when the train arrived and Nagisa jumped on leaving a very red-faced Rei standing at the platform. 

“Nagisa-kun, wait!”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! ~*


End file.
